1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery module for accommodating a plurality of unit cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it may be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while high-capacity rechargeable batteries can be used as power sources for driving motors of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like.
The rechargeable battery may be used as a single cell in small electronic devices, as a module in which a plurality of cells are electrically coupled, such as one for driving a motor, and as a pack in which a plurality of modules are electrically coupled.